


Una passione appassita

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Addentrata nella pazzia [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crazy, F/F, PWP, Sister/Sister Incest, flowers dried
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Narcissa e Bellatrix hanno sempre avuto un rapporto più profondo di quello normale tra sorelle, ma adesso si sta disgregando.





	Una passione appassita

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! PROMPT! Harry Potter, Bellatrix/Narcissa, fiori secchi| [FANDOM]: Harry Potter| Personaggio/Pairing: Bellatrix/Narcissa| Avvisi: Incest; elementi anche di altre ship; insania| SAFE/NSFW: NSFW | Wordcount: 590.  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Una passione appassita

Narcissa piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i vaporosi capelli biondo cenere e socchiuse gli occhi, sedendosi sul divano. Osservò la sorella sulla poltrona, intenta a far ondeggiare un coltello d’argento che aveva trafugato dal tavolo.

“Ti vedo nuovamente pensierosa” sussurrò.

Bellatrix si voltò verso di lei e fece un sorriso storto, la sua pelle diafana era contornata da boccoli mori.

“Cercavo di specchiarmi sulla lama per vedere se è vero quello che mi ripetono tutti, che da dopo il matrimonio sto sfiorendo” sussurrò.

Narcissa abbassò lo sguardo.

“I tuoi sorrisi sono diventati sfuggenti e il tuo sguardo irrequieto da quando t’incontri col tuo amante, sorella. Tuo marito sarà anche un inetto, ma almeno non ci separava” sussurrò.

“Oh, non essere gelosa Cissa. Capirai quando sarai sposata anche tu col tuo bel Lucius, perché si ha bisogno di sregolatezza” ribatté Bellatrix.

< Bella, tu non te ne accorgi, ma sei sempre più lontana da me. Come se ci stesse separando un mare di follia > pensò Narcissa.

“Lui sa essere così seducente” soffiò Bellatrix. Si alzò in piedi dalla poltrona su cui era accomodata e raggiunse il davanzale della finestra, appoggiò sul ripiano di marmo il coltello e prese in mano i gambi di alcune rose secche. Dai fiori secchi si alzava un odore pungente, che infastidì le narici di Narcissa.

Bellatrix socchiuse gli occhi.

__

_ ‘Tom prese i petali della rosa e li strinse, finché il fiore non seccò tra le sue dita. _

_ “La morte può essere davvero seducente” soffiò. Il suo sguardo intenso brillò di riflessi color bronzo e il suo bell’aspetto divenne gelido. _

_ Bellatrix si morse il labbro pieno.’ _

“Lo ami, vero?” chiese Narcissa.

Bellatrix si sedette sul divano accanto a lei e gli sfiorò le labbra con i fiori secchi, guardandola rabbrividire. Uno dei petali raggrinziti cadde sulle gambe di Narcissa.

“Tu ami il tuo bel principattolo dai capelli biondi impomatati?” la interrogò la sorella, fingendo una vocetta stridula.

“Il legame che mi lega a lui non è equiparabile a quello che legava noi due. Quel rapporto ‘speciale’ che… nessuno ha mai capito” sussurrò Narcissa.

< Soprattutto Andromeda > pensò.

Bellatrix le prese la mano di lei e le fece stringere i gambi secchi tra le dita sottili, i fiori secchi si disfecero.

“Finché quel legame ci sarà tra noi due, gli uomini saranno secondari, per quanto affascinanti” disse con voce calda. Premette le sue labbra piene color rubino su quelle sottili e rosee della sorella. 

La fece stendere sul divanetto e si mise sopra di lei, con movimenti rapidi sollevò la gonna di Narcissa. Le mani di Bellatrix accarezzavano le gambe della sorella frettolosamente, mentre le abbassarono l’intimo con movimenti più studiati.

Narcissa sentì le dita dell’altra entrare violente dentro di lei e strinse gli occhi, facendo fremere le lunghe ciglia. Mugolò, tenendo le labbra strette e si concentrò sulle ondate di piacere che sostituirono le prime di fastidio.

Bellatrix le prese l’orecchino di perle in bocca e lo succhiò, invadendola con movimenti sgraziati e desiderosi. L’orecchino di Narcissa si sporcò di rossetto.

Quest’ultima si arcuò e, lasciandosi sfuggire un verso un po’ più trillante, raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Bellatrix fece una risata gelida e scivolò fuori da lei, posandole un bacio sulla fronte.

< Sto diventando come quei fiori secchi, il delirio prende possesso di me. Fino a che non accadrà, mio fiore in boccio, continuerò a tornare da me per rapire un po’ del tuo profumo > pensò.

Narcissa le sorrise, ansante e l’abbracciò, mentre Bellatrix, una volta rivestita l’altra, si abbandonava sul suo corpo.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jpp7IsE7n30.


End file.
